


【DmC||mDmV】DANS MON ILE/玫瑰人生

by AHydrogen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 起初，但丁觉得和维吉尔做可能是他人生中做过最乌龙的事情。可后来，他发现，事情似乎不是这样的。





	【DmC||mDmV】DANS MON ILE/玫瑰人生

0  
或许是因为那个吻实在太过温柔。  
但丁甚至忍不住闭上了眼。  
在那黑暗之中，他看见了玫瑰。

1  
他们谈论过吻、也谈论过爱，性的秘密在对话间被玩笑冲散成几句无意义的废话，于是当欢愉真的来来敲门，但丁反而陷入了恐慌。  
他僵硬地保持着动作，进退维谷。  
那插在维吉尔身体里的阴茎正在一股股地射精，快感飞快地褪去，而总算逃出催情剂控制的理智则在发狂似的尖叫。  
它们代替维吉尔发出控诉，为那些吻痕、为那些渗血的压印、为他徒劳地遮住眼睛的手臂以及他变成浅粉色的赤裸身体。  
——他在侵犯维吉尔，而且十有八九，还可能是强奸。  
导致这个悲剧的原因只是一时的粗心——他在灵簿地狱里不小心被那个恶魔抓伤了手臂，而后、而后那该死的催情剂就涌进了他的身体。他只记得自己是怎么甩开了凯特，然后把自己关进了房间，然后呢？维吉尔到底是什么时候进来的？除了把他扒光在他屁股里射精之外自己还有没有做过别的什么？  
前所未有的紧张和焦虑让但丁感到自己的肠胃都快绞成一团死结了。  
偏偏就在这时，他听见维吉尔像是小动物一样倒抽了一口冷气。  
“操。”但丁慌张地试图查看他的状态，可上半身才刚刚一动，维吉尔抿住的嘴唇就发出了更多破碎的声音。  
“别……”他像是极力在忍耐着什么，声音哑得厉害，“轻一点……”  
“维吉尔……”但丁第一次在床上体会到这种无奈又懊悔的感觉，而这时，漫长的射精终于结束了，他的老二随着白色液体慢慢滑了一截出来，凉飕飕的感觉竟然显得有点滑稽。  
——没戴套，废话，自己都把维吉尔强奸了，怎么可能还有余力想到和别人做爱前得戴套呢。  
但丁抹了把脸，而维吉尔在喘了两口气后也缓过了气来，他慢慢挪开遮住脸的手，用有点泛红的眼睛打量了了但丁一会儿。  
“很高兴你没事了，兄弟。”他有气无力地说，然后像是松了一口气似的弯了弯嘴角，“我还以为我要死了。”  
——还是被亲生弟弟操死在床上的那种死法。  
如果换做平时，听到维吉尔说这种俏皮话但丁十有八九会忍不住嘲笑他拙劣的开玩笑技巧，可现在他根本没有这种闲情逸致，他犹豫了很久，眼神漂移，最后耷拉着脑袋低声说，“对不起……我不是……”  
“我知道，这不是你的错。”维吉尔叹了口气，他有点费力地往旁边挪了挪，腾出一小块地方给但丁，然后示意他躺到他的身边。但丁匪夷所思地张了张嘴——维吉尔的脑子里到底都是些什么？这个男人难道不会生气吗？  
仔细想来，平时好像自己不管做什么维吉尔都能很快地将不耐烦消化成无穷无尽的宽容——面对别人时他也总是那样，他不会生气、总是笑盈盈的，不管你如何伤害他，他都能很快调整过来，然后对你说些这样那样无关痛痒的屁话表达他的关心。  
——你不必这样，你可以对我生气，尤其是发生了这种荒唐事之后。  
但丁有点焦灼地咬了咬嘴唇，不太肯定地看了维吉尔一眼，却发现慢慢恢复平时的从容的男人正闭着眼养神。  
情欲伤害过他，却并没能在他身上留下痕迹。  
真是神奇。  
但丁叹了口气，硬着头皮手脚并用地转了个向，而后大咧咧地躺到了维吉尔的身边。  
“对不起，老兄。”他说，然后耳边传来维吉尔无奈的轻笑声。  
“我早就说过，你应该对恶魔更谨慎一点，但丁。”他说，“索性只是催情剂，如果这是什么毒药，那会让我觉得很难受。”  
拜托，现在难受的不也是你吗？  
但丁不合时宜地想起了刚才自己的精液从维吉尔身体里流出来的画面，尴尬地清了清喉咙。  
“好吧，我知道了，算我的错总行了吧。”他扁着嘴投降，他用余光捕捉维吉尔的神态，结果却被对方的视线抓了个正着。  
“你在担心我吗，但丁？”维吉尔笑着问。  
但丁不自在地骂了句脏话，索性转过身面向维吉尔的面孔。  
“你他妈的，我刚刚好歹强奸了你。”他挑眉，语气充满攻击性，“你要不然还是揍我一顿吧。”  
维吉尔噗嗤一声笑了出来，他伸出手拍了拍但丁的脸颊，像是安抚小动物似的说，“我说过，这不是你的错，虽然刚才的确还挺恐怖的。”  
——就……恐怖？  
但丁无言地啧了啧嘴。  
“维吉尔，你都不会生气吗？”  
他忍不住问。  
他看见维吉尔张开了嘴，可发言却被一个突然涌起来的哈欠打断了——他看上去很累，也是，没有谁会在经历过这种程度的折腾之后还真的若无其事。  
于是但丁放弃了追问，他粗声粗气地命令维吉尔睡觉。  
他承诺他会帮他老兄清理身体，就当是自己动手消灭罪证。  
维吉尔听完后困倦地弯了弯眼睛。  
“欢迎回来，兄弟。”  
他说，语气里的安心很脆弱，但丁甚至感觉自己正命悬一线。

2  
和维吉尔相认是但丁从没设想过的事情。  
名为凯特的女孩儿带他走到了这个白色的男人面前，他礼貌、优雅又从容，笑起来连眼睛都有一股骄矜的随和。但丁下意识地把他划进了另一世界，可维吉尔却不遗余力地用一切向他证明他们的的确确就是血脉相连的兄弟。  
于是他有了自己的房间——在那个见鬼的地下基地里，他有了自己的小冰箱，还有自己的一个小柜子，维吉尔给了他不少书和资料，可他一点兴趣都没有。他把所有的耐心和专注都投入了学习如何和他以及凯特相处这件事上。  
然而，这并不容易。维吉尔和他是两个世界的人，但丁一直都知道，有的时候他的兄弟会表现出惊人的聪明才智和狡诈多谋，可有的时候，他又会像是一张白纸一样，瞪大眼睛，用笑容掩饰自己的茫然和尴尬。  
他不会说黄段子、不喝汽水、不看色情杂志，拿着电脑不是研究那堆让人头皮发麻的资料就是偷偷为接下去的计划做准备。但丁曾经打趣维吉尔的电脑里恐怕都没有一部三级片，结果那天夜里维吉尔就把一台下载过三级片的全新的笔记本电脑偷偷放进了他的房间。  
这是一种很微妙的试探和纵容，但丁甚至觉得有点好笑。  
于是第二天他决定把这个玩笑升个级，他开始打趣维吉尔还有他的性生活，维吉尔显得不慌不乱，平静而大方地向但丁说明了自己健康的生活习惯。最后那天晚上但丁抱着电脑坐在维吉尔的身边，他们都看着屏幕——只是维吉尔是专心致志地看着资料，而但丁则是心不在焉地瞟着一丝不挂的金发女郎。  
他试图和维吉尔搭话，但每次都失败了，最后当他关闭窗口时，维吉尔转头看了他一眼。  
——是不是我在这里你不太方便？  
我又不是什么小处男，别把我想的那么嫩。  
维吉尔古怪地挑了挑眉头——是的，他不会明白为什么但丁会邀请他参与这种私密而亲昵到几乎有点下流的时刻，但他还是如约出现，带着一大堆冷冰冰的数据，温顺地和他的兄弟肩抵着肩。  
“好吧。”但丁妥协了，他挠了挠头，有点无奈地坦白，“其实我只是想找点话题跟你聊聊天。”  
维吉尔打字的手停顿了一下，但丁在他的眼睛里看见了一种惊喜。  
“就……我们都没怎么好好聊过，没错吧？”妈的，为什么非得他来开这个口？该死的维吉尔，他在心里咒骂，可眼睛却不知怎么的不愿意配合大脑瞪维吉尔一眼，它叛变了，这个狗屎器官，但丁郁闷地想，可他同时又想给它一点表扬——它们捕捉到了维吉尔合上笔记本电脑屏幕的动作，一点一点，像是在捕捉什么足以改变世界的慢动作。  
“我以为你还是很难接受我。”维吉尔笑盈盈地转过身面向了但丁，“毕竟，突然出现，不是人人都那么容易接受。”  
“而且你还像是一个该死的资本主义独裁者，每天疯狂剥削我的劳动力。”但丁半开玩笑地说。他看见维吉尔脸上的笑意慢慢扩大开来了，现在的维吉尔是柔软的，和平时不一样，严谨而笔挺的外套被放在一边，而他一丝不苟的头发也软绵绵地垂在额头前面。  
“是我的错，但时间不等人。”维吉尔耸了耸肩，他把笔记本随手放到了身边，“随便聊点什么吧，但丁，说说你想说的，什么都行。”  
“黄色杂志也行？”  
维吉尔思考了一会儿，“也可以。”  
他说，语气不像是在开玩笑，但丁不由得扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“别闹了，兄弟，你还是适合那种优等生的说话方式。”  
“那是什么方式？”维吉尔耐心地问。  
“就是……那种……”但丁抓了抓头发，是了，每一次和维吉尔的聊天都很困难，但丁想，这次也不例外，他得花上很久才能抓住那些缥缈的思绪，“特别文绉绉的方式？很虚伪的那种。”  
“这可真是让我伤心，我对你可是至少有百分之九十九的真诚。”  
“那剩下的百分之一呢？”话一说出口，但丁就后悔了，不知道为什么，在这个瞬间，他突然感到自己像是在追问男朋友到底有多爱自己的那些小太妹。这个认知让他有点不好意思，可谁知维吉尔却根本没有意识到这点，他认真思考，随后严谨地回答道——  
“算是容差值吧，剩下的百分之一可能是谎言、可能是一点我的恶趣味又或者是……”维吉尔酝酿了一下具体的措辞，看来这场对话对于他而言也不是什么轻松活。意识到了这点，但丁稍微放松了一点，可这只持续了一秒，因为维吉尔给了他一个意料之外的回答。  
他说——也有可能是爱，复杂的爱。  
然后但丁干笑起来。  
爱，多么奢侈的字眼啊，可维吉尔却把它说得如此理所应当。  
——他真的会如同家人那样爱他吗？而自己又将回报这种爱以什么呢？  
但丁并不知道。

3  
但丁习惯在不同人身边醒来。  
可这些人里并不包括他的老哥维吉尔。  
他揉了揉太阳穴勉强地从床上爬起来，维吉尔难得没有醒，他像是小动物一样缩在被子里，只有脑壳露出来半截，但丁花了点力气把他的面孔扒拉出来，忍耐住烦躁又懊悔的不知所措仔仔细细打量起了维吉尔平静的面孔。  
——昨天，他强奸了他老哥，虽然导致这一切的元凶是恶魔的催情剂，但最后下手的无疑是他本人。可他见鬼的老哥一点都没生气，他甚至和他谈心，他在但丁笨拙的帮忙清理的时候安抚他的焦躁和惶恐。  
他说，没关系，兄弟，这只是个意外，明天一切都会变回原样。  
——怎么可能。但丁把他扛上床的时候想，他跟维吉尔不一样，一旦发生了改变，他就得花很多很多力气才能完全适应，他不是个聪明人，不管是贫民窟、恶魔、灵簿地狱还是凯特还有维吉尔都让他头痛欲裂。过去的生活给了他足够的时间去适应其中的绝大多数东西，可现在……显然，维吉尔把一切都加速成下坠的流星，带着璀璨又残忍的轨迹，反反复复打破他不断重建的认知。  
“要是我跟你一样聪明就好了。”帮维吉尔掖好被角后，但丁疲倦地叹了口气，他的手无意识地拨弄了一下维吉尔柔软的头发，而这时，被催情剂统治的朦胧的记忆突然像是蝴蝶那样在他的脑海里扇了扇翅膀。  
但丁，别这样。刘海被弄乱的时候维吉尔这么说，他的眼神里有恼火和惊讶，而后幽蓝色的火延烧了开来，维吉尔用它注视着贸然吻上他嘴唇的但丁，仿佛在看一个陌生人。  
这时候，但丁才突然意识到，那时维吉尔甚至没有勃起。  
“对不起。”他压低声音对维吉尔说，而昏睡中的维吉尔并没能给他任何反应。  
他们就这样一道在昏聩的倦意中在肮脏的床铺上凑合了一晚，第二天但丁是先醒来的那一个，他穿着拖鞋在室内轻声走动，在半天的犹豫之后，他走出门开始给维吉尔找热牛奶。

他在基地的走廊里遇到凯特，她问他有没有看见维吉尔。  
但丁说他跟他在一块儿呢，凯特哦了一声，随后露出了一个略带酸意的眼神。但丁知道她对维吉尔绝对有意思，直到昨天之前，他甚至都是他们恋情发展的绝对忠实拥护者，而现在……他看了一眼凯特的表情，一种诡异的做贼心虚的感觉让他感觉糟糕透顶。  
“怎么了，但丁，你看起来脸色不太好？”凯特好心地提问。  
“我没事。”但丁撇了撇嘴，“起的有点早，你知道，维吉尔那家伙就喜欢一大清早起床。”  
凯特轻声笑了起来，“维吉尔。”她说，声音很温柔，“他对自己总是很严格，我从没看见过他睡懒觉。”  
——好吧，我还让他睡懒觉了。该死的，你真的是想毁了维吉尔和凯特爱情的萌芽吗？  
但丁勉强地勾了勾嘴角，然后尴尬地找了个理由溜走了。  
他花了将近一个小时才总算找到了他想找的东西，而当他走回房间，时间的钟脚又走过了大半个表面。但丁这辈子第一回意识到自己也会有这样踟蹰不前的时刻——该怎么办？该怎么面对这些改变？维吉尔说一切都会像是以前一样、可真的回想是以前那样吗？  
而他，会不会或多或少地变得有点讨厌自己这愚蠢到会中恶魔损招的老弟？  
他该怎么办。  
但丁长久地站在房门前，而后一阵风在他面前盘旋了一会儿。  
他抬起头，看见从内测打开自己房间大门的维吉尔有些错愕地看着自己。  
“额，我给你找了杯热牛奶。”但丁说，“你可以带回去喝。”

2  
得到让人变得软弱。  
但丁想，得到朋友让他变得比平时更加婆婆妈妈、得到兄弟让他变得比任何时候更加小心翼翼、而得到他兄弟的身体——他妈的，这个真是绝了，但丁忍不住在心里再次问候了一遍那缺德的恶魔的全家——总之，这次意外的索取和得到让他变得比以往任何时候都要更加愚蠢。  
他感觉自己像是砸碎了什么不该弄坏的东西的臭小鬼，可偏偏另一个当事人、他暴行的受害者却一点都不在意，他甚至真的做到了如他所说的那样当做一切都从没发生过。  
——是宽容、纵容还是失望？  
一个会被恶魔算计的没用的拿非利老弟、还是一个愚蠢到甚至管不住情欲冲突的官能动物？但丁感到自己的身体里正在萌发某种细腻到自己都感到惊诧的挫败感，它歹毒的藤蔓日日夜夜折磨着他、且只折磨着他。  
——维吉尔，跟我聊点什么吧？  
曾经试图了解的尝试这会儿也显得有点胆怯，它蹲在角落里，不敢贸然靠近维吉尔的周身。  
“但丁？”忽然，凯特的声音闯进了但丁的耳朵，他有些茫然地啊了一声，而维吉尔则是难得皱了皱眉头。他看了但丁一眼，很快又恢复了常态，“总之，下一次作战可能会是一场硬仗。”  
换做以前，但丁肯定会讲一两句不伦不类的俏皮话，可现在，挫败的苦涩却麻痹了他的舌头。他甚至难得乖巧地哦了一声，维吉尔敏锐地捕捉到了这个声音中隐含着的烦躁，他不由得再次皱起了眉。

——最近你和但丁都有点奇怪。  
凯特是这么说的，维吉尔其实有点难以理解，那个意外来得快去的也快，虽然当天他的确是体验到了什么叫做“痛不欲生”，但第二天拿非利的体质就帮他恢复了正常。  
这点小伤不足以给他造成任何不便，他有信心能把一切都拨回正轨，可但丁一而再再而三的反常却总在嘲笑他的尝试。  
最近但丁会花大量时间在观察他身上，他变得有点沉默，甚至出奇的好脾气。基地里坏脾气的小孩对他的变化感到新奇，每天都会想尽办法让他恼火，然后，但丁会在他们的努力下暂时恢复正常，可只要维吉尔一路面，他又会蔫回去。  
或许是那次性体验真的很糟糕？维吉尔有点不解，他没有和男性发生过性关系，除了但丁，而那件事从头到尾都真的只是一个意外，为什么但丁要对此如此耿耿于怀？  
据他所知，但丁应该是个异性恋者，难道说和一个男性发生性关系会让他感到不适？  
这也的确有可能。维吉尔感叹，有的时候但丁真的是太过人类了——他的优势、他的劣势、他的优点、他的缺点，统统都是围绕“人性”这个词展开的，以至于他——这样的但丁——就像是在火里挣扎的玻璃器皿，他暴躁、尖锐、有着野生动物那样熊熊燃烧的直觉和暴戾，可同时又是这样脆弱而小心翼翼。  
——他应该更坚强一点、更强大一点，像是个拿非利一样，而不是为了这些渺小的烦恼晕头转向。  
别再让我失望了，但丁。  
维吉尔带着忧虑和烦恼长长地叹了一口气。  
就在此时，他听见房门口传来了敲门声，他扭过头，接着看见但丁一脸郁闷地推开门走进来的样子。  
他的动作有点蛮横和粗暴，和平时一样。  
“怎么了？”维吉尔摆出心平气和的笑容。  
而但丁焦虑的眼睛飞快地瞥了他一下，接着，维吉尔从他的牙缝间找到了但丁的问题。  
“维吉尔，你真的一点都不生气吗？”  
他问。  
“就……前两天的那个狗屁破事。”  
维吉尔无奈地摇了摇头，而后伸出手捏了捏自己的鼻梁。  
“我爱你，兄弟，这些小事不会改变我对你的感情。”  
“可我会。”  
在短暂的沉默后，但丁破罐破摔地把这个回答塞进了维吉尔的手里。

1  
第二次尝试和维吉尔做爱是在清醒的状态下。  
因为担心弄皱衣服维吉尔自己把衣服脱下，他甚至记得把把衣服展开好免得在上面留下折痕。  
但丁咽了口唾沫，赤诚相见对于两个男人来说本没有什么——可他们都清楚接下去的打算——那就再做一次，证明一切都不会改变。维吉尔是这么说的，他像是已经精疲力竭的旅人，用几乎怜爱的声音如此提议。但丁差点要把自己的舌头吞下去，可奇怪的是，他的脑袋却先一步控制着他的脊椎做出了一个点头的动作。  
接着事情发展成了这样，他们面对面、一丝不挂，尴尬又滑稽的气氛在他们之间膨胀，而后但丁忍不住率先笑了场。  
“维吉尔，你的脑子里到底都是什么？”  
——除了程序、世界和未来，你的脑子里都有些什么呀？为什么不管如何自己都没有办法将这个人看透呢？他是如此温柔随和，却又是如此尖锐而不按常理行事。  
“你为什么要这样来打乱我的生活呢？”但丁叹着气走到了维吉尔的面前，而维吉尔平视着他的眼睛，用好脾气的微笑告诉他——因为命运、生活又或是更多更不可知的东西。  
“你是我的兄弟。”维吉尔率先伸出手，为了表达诚意，他捧着但丁的面孔安静地亲吻了一下他的嘴唇，柔和的温度和记忆里那焦灼的撕咬完全不同。  
但丁想起来曾几何时在夜总会和人缠绵时脸边不小心蹭到的玫瑰花瓣。  
——飘然出尘、如同天使。  
他突然喉咙口有点发干，他突然明白过来，或许，他害怕的不是改变、而是在发生过这些种种之后一切都不会有发生任何改变。  
凯特告诉了他朋友间温柔而真诚的热忱，于是他在其中学会了对于失去朋友的愤怒。  
而维吉尔教会了他被爱的滋味，因此，不被他所爱的念头就显得那样惹人生厌。  
这个满脑子都是不浪漫想法的男人究竟是什么时候在他的心间种下玫瑰的呢？但丁不知道，他收紧手臂，有点绝望地用舌头撬开对方的嘴唇。  
维吉尔似乎觉得这样很新奇，他甚至不自觉地笑了起来。  
“妈的，你都不会怕的吗。”但丁又好气又好笑，他偷偷掐了一把维吉尔的腰，而对方则是困惑地看着他。  
“算了，继续。”但丁投降——他们都知道，维吉尔的脑子里有着他永远都无法理解的秘密，可这又如何呢？他们还有很久很久的时间去互相理解，迟早有一天——但丁一边亲吻他的锁骨一边想——总有一天，他将不再会为自己拥有一朵玫瑰而产生愧疚。  
那时候，或许他会变得聪明一点、从容一点，快速地接受各种变化，而后让那些见了鬼的娘了吧唧的感情赶紧找到自己正确的位置。  
“维吉尔。”但丁顺着他的胸膛吻到了维吉尔的心口，他听见维吉尔的心跳在变快，浅色的乳尖慢慢挺立起来，他伸出舌头放肆地舔了一口，而后再抬起头，仔细地观察了一下维吉尔的表情。  
——没事，还能接受。维吉尔略有些古怪的表情上写着这样的潜台词。而后但丁张开嘴轻轻用牙齿咬住了那一小块皮肉。他注意到维吉尔皱起了眉头，“但丁……”  
他说，“你是在和我调情吗？”  
“那你他妈的能别这么破坏气氛了吗？”但丁含着那一小粒变红的小玩意儿郁闷地抱怨了起来，而收到投诉的维吉尔只能无奈地叹了口气，“但丁，虽然我不想坏了你的兴致，但是据我说知，男性的乳头的敏感程度其实非常有限……”  
“？？？”但丁难以置信地看了维吉尔一眼，维吉尔别扭的表情掉进了他的眼里，他不由得又好气又好笑，“行了行了，所以呢，维吉尔博士？”  
“……没什么。”维吉尔偏开了脑袋，他不知道该怎么形容此时此刻的感觉——上次明明不是这样的，可这一次，好像有微妙的事情发生了改变，但丁的存在突然被强调了，他的鼻息、他的嘴唇、他坏脾气的牙齿、甚至是意外很柔软的手掌——他的一切都被放大了，它们作用在他的身体上，如此温柔又谨慎，带着试探和孩子气的犹豫。  
与其说是性爱，倒不如说是一次重新认识。  
但丁是那样执着地抚摸过他身体的每一个部分，甚至连平时他自己都很少好好照顾的下半身都不例外，他手指捏住他的根部，而后再收紧虎口，慢慢、慢慢地向上挪动，维吉尔感到自己的心脏好像别什么看不见的丝线缠上了。  
——很痛苦、却又很甜蜜。它们在维吉尔耳边窃窃私语，警告他这次或许和以往每一次都不同。  
——你还能装作若无其事吗？  
维吉尔后悔了，他想喊停，可但丁并没有给他这个机会。 年轻躁动的拿非利虔诚的亲吻跟随着手的轨迹一路顺着小腹来到了他的下半身，他的舌头舔过柱状物的表面，最后停留在最尖端的小小豁口上，而后他把整个前端含进了嘴里。  
那是三级片里才会有的画面，维吉尔有点头痛地想，他依稀记得以前他的女友也曾有过这种想法，那时候她喝了一点酒，难得的有点疯，她拉开维吉尔的裤子，而后蹲下身，维吉尔被吓了一跳，他立刻阻止了她，女孩子显得有点尴尬，她用恼火的眼神看了维吉尔一眼，最后却又在维吉尔柔情的亲吻里妥协了。  
“你在走神，维吉尔。”但丁不满地把维吉尔的阴茎吐了出来，不快地捏了捏他的臀瓣。“你在想什么？”  
“我的前女友。”维吉尔如实回答。  
“额……”但丁深吸了一口气，而后尽可能克制地把这口气慢慢地吐出来，“好吧，他妈的，能告诉我为什么吗？”  
——维吉尔，你的脑子里到底都是什么呢？  
如果里面百分之九十九都是你的真诚，那剩下的百分之一呢？  
“我不是很理解，为什么有的时候你们会产生这种想法。”维吉尔犹豫了一会儿，“我是说，口交……之类的。”  
“拜托，你就闭嘴好好舒服一下会死吗？”但丁简直要败给他了，他苦笑着用手扶住维吉尔的下半身，有点无奈瞟了这玩意儿一眼，“你真可怜，摊上维吉尔这种老古板。”  
“……你是在对我的生殖器说话吗，但丁？”  
“是。”但丁没好气地回答，“我还要让它射精，你想看看吗？”  
维吉尔并没有回答，他困惑地躺在沉默里感受但丁明显变得有点火大的动作。 他的牙齿、他的手指，还有他的喉咙。奇怪的呜咽声从但丁的喉咙里跳出来，它们像是小小的火星，洒在维吉尔的皮肤上。  
“别告诉我，你把精液全咽下去了。”在高潮后，维吉尔喘着气问。  
回答他的是但丁滚烫而潮湿的一个吻，他的吻很迫切，手臂紧紧把维吉尔箍住，强迫他品尝自己牙齿上精液的味道。 维吉尔不自在地伸了伸脖子试图从这个吻里逃走，可但丁却根本容不下他的半分抗拒。他的膝盖顶进了维吉尔的腿间强迫他卸掉全身的力量。  
“你他妈就给我赶紧闭嘴吧。”在吻的间隙中，但丁恶狠狠地说，他的眼睛恢复了那种燃烧的状态，维吉尔有点晃神，他无意识地伸出手，隔着空气轻轻摸了摸他的眼皮。  
但丁的睫毛缓慢地刷过他的指腹，而与此同时，他感到但丁扶着他的那只手正在朝着他的体内出发——一开始是压住入口，接着是小心地再向内，他的手指在清醒的状态下很灵活。维吉尔想问他他到底想在他身体里找什么，而但丁用沉默给了他一个让他有点恐慌的答案。  
——欢愉。  
快感来得有点突然，维吉尔在被但丁碰到某处后整个人僵了僵。 好吧，这倒是头一回，是什么感觉？维吉尔试图从模糊的感官中拼凑出一个答案，和被触摸阴茎的感觉不一样，虽然也是快感的一种，但却带着一种说不清道不明的诡异。他感觉自己有什么秘密被但丁揭穿了，这种感觉不是很好，就和刚才在但丁嘴里射精的感觉一样。  
“你不用……”  
“我说过，维吉尔，闭嘴。”但丁皱着眉头警告他。他脸上有汗，看起来认真得有点让人头皮发麻。  
维吉尔不想在这种不上不下的时刻和但丁来上一次亲情辩论，于是他只能闭上眼破罐破摔地继续为自己对自己盲目的自信而感到后悔。  
——你还能保持无动于衷吗？  
——明明如此纵容他探索你的每一个秘密，可结果却……  
“唔……”忽然之间，但丁把手指撤了出去，维吉尔松了口气，他张开嘴试图呼吸，而这时候他才恍然发现自己刚才竟然出了那多汗——他湿透了，浑身上下，像是条刚被扔上岸的鱼，又狼狈又无助。  
“还坚持得住吗？”但丁突然用温柔的声音问。维吉尔在来得及想明白这句话的意义之前，但丁的手指就再一次打开了他的身体——这一回是两根手指。  
“……还……好……”维吉尔紧绷着意识强迫自己尽可能用普通的语气回答，可声音掉进空气来却完全变了调，但丁手指上的动作因此出了点岔子，维吉尔感觉得到对方贴着自己大腿内侧的阴茎正在无意识地磨蹭着自己的皮肤。  
——别这样折磨我了。  
忽然，一个声音在他的脑海里响起来，一连串诡异的崩塌声随之响起，维吉尔在此之中听到了微妙的啜泣声，他不由自主地摸了摸自己的面孔，结果满手咸涩的眼泪让他陷入了更深的困惑。  
“操，喂喂喂，是我弄痛你了吗？维吉尔？”  
——不要再试探我了、不要再像是小孩子一样仔仔细细观察我的每一个举动了、不要再用那种胆怯又弱小的尝试挑战我的注意力了，但丁。  
“继续……”  
——成熟一点，维吉尔，不要、不要暴露自己的破绽，永远不要。  
“你他妈的……”但丁似乎有点着急了，他俯下身像是小狗一样用舌头舔舐着维吉尔莫名其妙的眼泪，过于亲昵的距离彻底变成了零，一些东西被打开了、一些秘密害羞地蜷曲起了身体。  
维吉尔现在不得不承认，是他低估了一部分人类行为可能带来的影响了。  
“我没事……”他用哽咽的声音说，然后轻轻抱住了但丁的肩膀，他的同类、他的兄弟也将他紧紧抱进怀里。而后，他轻声询问维吉尔他现在可以操进去了吗。  
维吉尔忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来，没来由地，然后他点头，在接近于窒息的被填充感中扬起了脖颈。  
但丁进得很深，每一次颠簸都很用力，可奇怪的是，他的动作又意外得很有那种奇怪的温柔的意思。维吉尔不能理解他沉重的呼吸声背后的种种潜台词，只是他明白，有什么东西的确不同了，但丁是对的，相遇、认识、陪伴——这所有的一切终将在他们的生命中留下非凡的意义。  
在这一切种，他们将彼此伤害再重塑，而后新生的欢愉会紧随而至。  
在令人晕眩的高热中，维吉尔突然感到但丁进入到了一个很难形容的深度，他忍不住发出了低低的哀叫声，前所未有的快感如同电流般通过了两人紧紧相连的身体。  
——这感觉很神奇，就像是操到了子宫口一样，甚至有奇怪的液体从那里涌了出来。  
维吉尔被击垮了，但丁也不是很好，过分的快感让他头皮发麻，他模模糊糊地想要在那里射精，可维吉尔好不容易干涸的眼泪又在这个档口争先恐后地跑了出来。  
未知的感受让维吉尔整个人都要融化了，他低声叫着但丁的名字，那些无动于衷的从容不见了，而那些装腔作势的温柔也被蒸发了，维吉尔被还原成了一个微笑、一个拥抱、又或是他嘴里声称的那百分之一的不确定的爱。  
这个飘忽又不可捉摸的人竟然是这种爱哭鬼，但丁有点嫌弃地想，可内心慢慢舒展开的柔情却让他也跟着溃不成军。  
他早就预料到这种恐怖的变化，并因此惶恐不已。不过没关系，逐渐明晰的恐惧让他变得前所未有的勇敢，他会是维吉尔的玫瑰下的白骨，他要用生命亲吻他们共同的那份脆弱和恐慌。  
所以，继续融化吧、继续燃烧吧，让雨水落下来、让玫瑰张开花瓣，让每一对恋人都为彼此献上嘴唇和心间最后一个秘密——不管浪漫与否、不管美丽与否。

 

0  
不知道什么时候，但丁和维吉尔好像又和好了，至少凯特是这么觉得的。  
可与此同时，她又直觉地感到他们之间有了什么微妙的变化，而且，这次的变化显然不再是但丁一个人的烦恼了。  
——但丁总算把那朵折磨着他的麻烦而多刺的玫瑰扔进了维吉尔那百分之一的无法描述的精神空间里，通过吻、通过性，又或者更精确一点的来说——通过爱。  
它是维吉尔脑海里小小的叛徒，馥郁芬芳又阴险狡诈。它时而是小小的铁锚，时而又会变成高高的灯塔，但丁总是很难切实地将它攥进手里。  
不过没关系，因为但丁相信，即便它总在远方，他也总能顺着它指引的小径找到维吉尔那飘摇的灵魂。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 拿非利的神奇生物学暗示有注意  
> 总而言之先预告明示一下，续篇和怀孕有关，请谨慎观看  
> 好的，我自己去雷文中心了_(:3


End file.
